Dawn "Wood"
Para más información sobre su "sombra", véase: Ōrora Dawn "Wood" (Apellido: Tukusama (Pronunciación: Dôn Wud)) es uno de los personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2. Fue creada por la usuaria DragónAcuario. Biografía del personaje Dawn es una ardilla de color verde con una marca de diamante azul sobre la cabeza y su cola, parecida a la de Nutty, es muy voluminosa y parece tener un aspecto despeinado, además de que su punta se enrosca hacia fuera (A diferencia de otros personajes ardilla) y se degrada a azul. Sus ojos aun teniendo forma de Pac-Man, tienen un aro rojo rodeándolos. Tiene unas garras verdosas en las manos (que parece que puede sacar a voluntad). Lleva un vestido marrón. A partir de Fourfold Self tiene un brazo de metal (Creado por Sniffles) que sustituye su brazo izquierdo. En HTF3 su atuendo cambia a una camiseta marrón y unos pantalones vaqueros y lleva la espada de Natalie en una funda de espada colocada en su espalda. Su nombre viene de porque sus colores corresponden a los colores que aparecen normalmente en las auroras (Dawn=Aurora). Le gusta meditar, escribir poemas de lo que ve, cantar y estar tranquila en general.thumb|left|Dawn en estado enloquecido Su personalidad es calmada y servicial. Adora los bebes y suele ser la niñera de los personajes bebes. Dawn tiene un trauma de niñez (el cual se descubre en Living Memories) que provoca que cuando ve sangre en grandes cantidades enloquezca (su estado enloquecido se le conoce como "Mad Dawn") y sus ojos cambien a color carmín brillante (Aunque si sufre un ataque de ira o sufre un miedo extremo, las escleroticas se le vuelven negras), aunque rara vez mata a otro personaje en este estado. Sus muertes mayoritariamente involucran ser empalada o atropellada. Sus asesinatos normalmente suelen producirse por culpa de sus poderes y/o la ignorancia de Dawn. Dawn posee una "sombra" (Parecido a Dark) llamada "Ōrora". En varios episodios se ha visto que tiene alergía a las plumas, provocando que estornude descontrolablemente. En varios capítulos se ha visto que Dawn tiene habilidades telequinéticas, la capacidad de volar y poder hacer ataques de energia, que aparecen en Baby Troubles. También tiene la habilidad de hacer que la gente que le mire a los ojos sea atraída anormalmente hacia su persona; habilidad que Dawn llama "Capitvating Eye" (Cautivar la Mirada), que aparece por primera vez en el episodio irregular Moon-Viewing Recital. Además, parece tener algún tipo de clarividencia. Frases de Dawn * "Damasu (Imbécil)" (Varias veces) * "Muyōna (Inútil)" (Varias veces) * "¡¡ESTO NO TIENE NUNGÚN SENTIDO!!" (Varias veces) * (Sobre los personajes psicópatas) "Norowa saikopasu ga, o tandoku-tachi o nokoshi (Malditos psicópatas, dejadnos en paz)" (Varias veces) * "¿Papá?¿Mamá?" (Living Memories) * "Vamos Cuddles, dame el mando" (TV Fools) * "¡Cub! ¡Skyla!" (Baby Troubles) * "No te preocupes, siendo tú la volverás a ver" (Moon-Viewing Recital) * "Espero que no se vuelva Wollem" (Hell or Wear) * "¡¡Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido!! ¡¡Intento concentrarme!!" (Photos Canned) * "Tranquila Fantasie, ya verás como te animas" (Miracles of Luck) * "¡Dejala en paz, Shannon!" (Miracles of Luck) * "Pues haz las dos cosas a la vez" (A Date, a Day) * "Por favor Mellow, recuerda quien eres" (No Memory) * "¡Mellow! ¿¡Que has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué has atacado a tu mejor amigo!? (No Memory) * "¡Kitaru, kite inai, sore ga kikende dekimasu! (Esperen, no entren, podría ser peligroso)" (Children Record) * (A Wollem) "Levantate y sigue adelante, tienes las piernas para hacerlo" (SummerTime Record) * "No son dos clones, son tres" (Fourfold Self) * "¡¡¡MUERE PATTY!!!" (Dolling' if Bleed) * "¡Dave! Vaya cambio" (Happy New Year!!) * "Mi propósito de Año Nuevo es quitarle la Gema Demoniaca a Sunshine" (Happy New Year!!) * "¿Este collar? Era de mi madre" (Happy New Year!!) * "Dios, no puedo quitarla" (Demon Chaos 2) * "Aun queda una última manera... No evitará que el demonio vuelva a tu cuerpo, pero evitará que te pueda controlar" (Demon Chaos 2) * "No puedo matarlos... ¡¡¡SIN UNA ESPADA MÁS GRANDE!!!" (Alea Iacta Est) * "¡¡Me estoy estresando!!" (A Glitch is a Glitch) * "¡Mis padres están muertos! ¡Ya no están! ¡Pero en mi pecho y mi corazón... AÚN SIGUEN VIVOS! ... ¡¿Quien demonios piensas que soy?! ¡Soy Dawn, no mis padres! ¡Soy yo misma! ¡¡¡SOY DAWN TUKUSAMA!!! (Episodio sin nombre) Episodios de Dawn Muertes Famosas #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #A Day at the Beach. #Heat-Haze Days. #A Date, a Day. #Dolling' if Bleed. Roles como protagonista Serie #A Beaudy-Red Dawn. #TV Fools. #Baby Troubles. # Moon-Viewing Recital. #Hell or Wear. #Photos Canned. # Living Memories (Ka-Pow!). #Miracles of Luck. # Heat-Haze Days. # Pierrot. # Kagome Kagome. # Children Record. # SummerTime Record. # Fourfold Self. # Think about what you want this Christmas. # Happy New Year!! # Marry Me! # The Day the Violence Died/Demon Chaos Pt. 2. # Happy Tree Movie. # Many Responsibilities. # Morituri te Salutant. # Alea Iacta Est. # A Glitch is a Glitch. # Sorry, But I Have to Go. # Nattoppet. # The Ending of All Times. Videojuegos #Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Killing Football (Si se elige a ella). Roles como secundario #Become to The Past. #A Day at the Beach. #Dolling' if Bleed. #A Date, a Day. #A Last Chance. # Facts of Life. # Pouvoir Des Filles. # Broken Memories. # Who're You? # Alluring Secret~Black Vow. # Set of Mind. # I Was Wtpo.....I Meant ¡Ay! I Was Wrong. Roles de aparición #A Bad Act Of Pain. #Little Pacience. #Become to the Past. #Forget the Past. # Causes of Torment. # The Beginning of Everything. # Enough, Let me in Peace. # Bye Hope, Bye Past Life. # As From a Band. Poderes conocidos de Dawn *'Volar': Parece que es un poder de nacimiento. Este poder le permite desplazarse por el aire. *'Telequinesis': Tambien parece un poder de nacimiento. Le permite mover y controlar las cosas sin la necesidad de tocarlas. *'"Capitvating Eye"': Es un poder de nacimiento. Consiste en crear una atracción anormal de una persona hacia ella. Suele verse como si a Dawn se le vuelven los ojos rojos. *'Clarividencia': Parece un poder adquirido. Consiste en la habilidad de ver imagenes del futuro. Suele verse como el "Capitvating Eye", 'pero le aparecen unos circulos rojos alrededor de la pupila. *'Campo de ira: Es una habilidad que le permite absorber la ira de personas cercanas, haciéndola muy poderosa, pero también muy peligrosa (Ya que tiene la ira acumulada de mucha gente, sacándole su yo malvado). *'Técnicas:' Una serie de poderes que usa como ataques. **'Meteor First' y Comet First: Consiste en cargar energia en uno de los puños y lanzarlo a una velocidad mayor a la del sonido en forma de meteoros o de cometa (respectivamente). Son una parodia del Pegasus RyuSeiKen y del Pegasus SuiSeiKen (Respectivamente). **'Great Horn': Consiste en una onda de energia de gran potencia que es capaz de parar camiones de varias toneladas. Es una parodia del Great Horn. **'Viento congelante': Consiste en bajar la temperatura del entorno para congelar el agua del aire para congelar cualquier cosa. Es una parodia del Diamond Dust. **'Tornado de fuego': Consiste en aumentar la temperatura del entorno para crear fuego, y con él crear un tornado que pueda quemar cualquier cosa. Es una parodia del Hoo Yoku Tensho. **'Corriente de agua': Consiste en controlar el agua disponible en el entorno para crear una onda que adopta la forma de un Dragón. Es una parodia del Rozan Sho Ryu Ha. *'Visiones': Dawn tiene la capacidad de tener visiones de mundos alternativos. *'Pasar poder': Lo usa por primera vez en A Last Chance (Pero fallando), le permite pasar parte de su poder a otras personas para curarlas. *'Pesadillas': Dawn demuestra este poder en SummerTime Record, usándolo contra el Lider de los ladrones. Consiste en crear una ilusión donde su adversario sufre sus mayores miedos. * Multiplicación: Dawn adquiere esta habilidad en Fourfold Self. Le permite crear hasta tres copias de si misma, cada una con una personalidad propia: Una Dawn de pelaje rojo y una marca de diamante de color violeta que es muy infantil, otra Dawn de pelaje azul y una marca de diamante de color verde que es cascarrabias y otra Dawn de pelaje violeta y una marca de diamante de color rojo demasiado inteligente y analítica. * Alas: Habilidad que consigue en la película, consiste en crear unas alas de luz que le permiten volar más rápido que con su habilidad de vuelo. Ocupaciones #Cantante/Guitarrista- Dawn's Song Smoochie. #Camarera- A Bad Act of Pain. #Niñera- Baby Troubles y la mayoría de episodios de HTF3. #Campista- Hell of Wear, Children Record, SummerTime Record #Futbolista- Killing Football, Miracles of Luck. #Cientifica- Photos Canned. # Florista- Fourfold Self. # Policia- . Relaciones Amistades Aunque considera a la mayoría de los personajes como amigos, estos son con los que más interacciona: *'Cuddles': Es el primer Happy Tree Friends que conoció y se hicieron amigos con bastante facilidad. Ella vive en una casita improvisada en las ramas de la casa de Cuddles. Cuando Dawn enloquece, es el único personaje que casi nunca ataca (y si lo ataca, nunca lo mata ni le hace lesiones graves). En "Living Memories" se descubre como se conocieron. *'Giggles': Son buenas amigas. En varios episodios se le ven haciendo cosas juntas. Piensa que esta necesita un novio urgentemente porque sabe que ha salido con muchos otros personajes. *'Toothy': Le cae bien, además de que en A Day at the Beach se le ve yendo con él y Lammy a la playa, aun teniendo miedo al mar. *'Nutty: '''Son buenos amigos, aunque a Dawn le preocupa de sobremanera su adicción a los dulces. *'Flaky': Son amigas y siempre intenta que venzca sus miedos, siempre acabando malheridas las dos. *'Petunia': Se caen bien, aunque Dawn piensa que Petunia está un poco loca (por el Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo de esta). *'Lammy': Son amigas, aunque a Dawn no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con ella por Mr. Pickles. *'Disco Bear': Aunque le cae mal, son amigos. No le gusta que intente ligar con ella, aunque su relación se puede haber deteriorado por los sucesos en Fourfold Self. *'Splendid': Son amigos, aunque ella piensa que es un héroe de pacotilla. Lo suele llamar "Berk" (idiota) de manera cariñosa *'Splendot: No lo conoce de mucho, pero le cae bien. *'''Pop: Solo lo conoce. Piensa que es irresponsable con su hijo, aunque sepa que lo quiere mucho. *'Personajes bebés': Los adora, ya que le gustan mucho los bebés. Suele ser su niñera. *'Lumpy': Le cae bien, aun a pesar de que la estupidez del alce la ponga al borde de la muerte en muchas ocasiones. *'Flippy': Son buenos amigos. Ella sabe de la existencia de Fliqpy y siempre evita que aparezca (Muchas veces no lo consigue). *'Kraftles:' Son buenos amigos. Varias veces Dawn ha ido a casa de Kraftles. * Zippy: Es una buena amiga de él. Conoce parte de su pasado. *'Nutley': Tiene una gran amistad con él. *'Huggles': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son buenos amigos. *'Berry': Han interactuado pocas veces, pero se ve que son amigas. *'Mellow': Son amigos. Aparentemente conoce parte de su vida y sabe que él es huerfano. Se sabe que tienen muchas cosas en común. *'Wollem:' A Dawn no le cae bien Wollem, pero como Zippy, quiere saber como llegó este a la vida de Mellow. En SummerTime Record lo comienza a considerar su amigo, al ver de que no es malo. *'Bitly:' Al ser el hemano menor de Mellow, a Dawn le cae bien. * Shiney: Son amigos, aunque tengan personalidades muy complementarias. Siempre le ayuda para que interaccione con la gente. *'Ōrora': Es su sombra, creada para llenar el vacio de la muerte de sus padres. Es su mejor amiga y su "Hermana". *'Sunshine': A Dawn le cae bien. De una extraña manera conoce el pasado de este personaje y sabe que es bueno. En Happy New Year!! menciona que está buscando una manera de quitarle la Gema Demoniaca de su cabeza. *'Fantasie': Es una de sus amigas. Siempre que esta está triste, intenta animarla. La considera su hermana menor. *'Bloody' y Dave: Quiere ser amiga de los dos, ya que no le da miedo su aspecto. * Alise: La ve como una buena amiga, además de que es una de los pocos que saben que es un Ángel. * Rinne: Es su amiga y la protege de Shannon y Bonnie cuando estas la molestan por su pasado. * Bonnie Bunny y Bon Bon: Se llevan bien, pero no hablan mucho. * Connie: Es una buena amiga de ella. Sabe que es ella quien provoca las resucitaciones de los personajes. * Maryse: Es amiga de ella a pesar de que esta le roba sus libros. Cuando se vuelve Mad Dawn, normalmente la persigue, pero no llegan a pelear. Enemistad *'Fliqpy': Dawn odia a Fliqpy sobre todas las cosas, ya que se ve que casi cada vez que se encuentran, comienzan a luchar (Acabando bastantes veces con Dawn muerta). Siempre intenta evitar que aparezca. Cuando Flippy murió permanentemente, se alegró de no tener que ver otra vez a Fliqpy, como se menciona en SummerTime Record. *'Sunshine Demonio': Dawn lo odia por el infierno que le hace pasar a Sunshine. Desea que desaparezca. *'Mr. Pickles': No sabe por qué, pero puede verlo moverse como si estuviera vivo (Como Mist) y le da mala espina, además de que lo ha visto matar a varios personajes sin ayuda de Lammy. *'Shifty y Lifty: '''A Dawn le caen muy mal los mapaches desde que le intentaron robar su collar en Miracles of Luck. Lifty comienza a caerle mejor desde que la salvó en SummerTime Record. *'Bonnie': A Dawn no le cae bien, aún sabiendo que ella y Mellow volvieron a ser amigos, pero no puede perdonarla por haber dejado a Mellow. En Happy New Year!! la golpea por eso. *'Shannon': Dawn la odia tanto como Mellow (e incluso más), por molestar a Toothy y a Fantasie. La odia tanto que en Miracles of Luck la mató intencionalmente por molestar a Fantasie. *'Carrie': La odia desde que en un episodio intentó matarla y la ve como una pesimista. Asesinatos cometidos por Dawn Estado Normal *'Cuddles''' - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Petunia' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Handy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Nutty' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Disco Bear' - 2 ("Baby Troubles", "Fourfold Self") *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Shifty' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 1 ("Hell or Wear" junto con The Mole) *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 2 ("Baby Troubles", "Miracles of Luck") *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 1 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Generic Tree Friends' - +11 ("Miracles of Luck") *'Otros' - +6 (varios bandidos y el lider de los bandidos en "Living Memories", el lider de los bandidos en "SummerTime Record" junto con Wollem,) Estado Enloquecido *'Cuddles' - 0 *'Giggles' - 0 *'Toothy' - 1 ("Baby Troubles") *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 0 *'Handy' - 0 *'Nutty' - 0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Mr. Pickles' - 0 *'Truffles' - 0 *'Mellow' - 0 *'Bonnie' - 0 *'Zippy' - 0 *'Polo' - 0 *'Negu' - 0 *'Mist' - 0 *'Lemmy' - 0 *'Millie' - 0 *'Aaron' - 0 *'Patty' - 0 *'Miko' - 0 *'Mako' - 0 *'Lina' - 0 *'Lyko' - 0 *'Monchis' - 0 *'Mika' - 0 *'Nutley' - 0 *'Floppy' - 0 *'Frosty' - 0 *'Cubby' - 0 *'Daisy' - 0 *'Sunny' - 0 *'Dolly' - 0 *'Molly' - 0 *'Poisons' - 0 *'Derpy' - 0 *'Mimi' - 0 *'Swallon' - 0 *'Berry' - 0 *'Bonnibel' - 0 *'Sunshine' - 0 *'Kraftles' - 0 *'Security' - 0 *'Brainy' - 0 *'Cleany' - 0 *'Shiny' - 0 *'Dusky' - 0 *'Pranky' - 0 *'Eary' - 0 *'Wingles' - 0 *'Geeky' - 0 *'Bolt' - 0 *'Flashy' - 0 *'Bunny' - 0 *'Shannon' - 1 (Fourfold Self) *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Galería Artículo principal: Dawn "Wood"/Galería Curiosidades *Sus ojos, a pesar de tener forma de Pac-Man, son diferentes a los de los demás personajes. **Cuando usa el "Captivating Eye" y la clarividencia, los ojos se le vuelven totalmente rojos. *Sus dientes de conejo son distintos a los de los demás personajes con este tipo de dientes, ya que los suyos tienen forma de triángulo. *Casi siempre que aparece suele pronunciar las "l", "r" y "rr" con el fonema /ɾ/ ("r" Suave), ya que en japonés no existen los fonemas /l/ y /r/ (Es decir, que dice "Mellow" como /Meɾow/ o "Bitly" como /Bitɾi/) **Este error es quitado en la versión japonesa de la serie, ya que no tendría sentido. *Es uno de los pocos personajes que tienen un apellido o un seudónimo. *Es uno de los personajes que puede enloquecer al estresarse. **Ironicamente, es más peligrosa estando en su estado normal que en su estado enloquecido. *Tiene 15 años (Confirmado por su creadora). *Es uno de los personajes que tiene uñas visibles (en su caso serían garras). *Sabe tocar el piano. *Suele llamar a Mellow "Aniki" (Hermano Mayor) o "Aibou" (Compañero). *Es uno de los personajes que perdió una parte de su cuerpo permanentemente. ** A partir de Fourfold Self, pierde su brazo izquierdo permanentemente y tiene que usar un brazo de metal. * Es más baja que algunos personajes de su edad, y eso la enfada mucho (Una de las cosas que odia es que la llamen enana o cualquier otra palabra o frase que signifique lo mismo). * Es medio Oni, ya que su padre era un Oni (Como se demuestra en Overall Insanity) ** Eso explicaría su "Otro Yo" y la razón por la cual sus escleróticas se vuelven negras en estado de furia o de miedo. * Dawn solo habla en Japonés cuando está nerviosa o cuando dice groserias. * La razón por la cual lleva un vestido es porque tiene una cicatriz en mitad del pecho, como menciona en un episodio. * Como se ve en Marry Me!, entiende un poco el lenguaje de signos de Treat. *Sus poderes, como los de Splendid, suelen acarrear problemas; pero en menor medida que los de Splendid, ya que ella sabe usarlos correctamente. *Tiene parecidos con Mellow: *#Los dos son animales del bosque. *#Los dos vienen de un país asiatico (Mellow es ruso y Dawn, japonesa). *#Los dos vivian en una aldea o pueblo. *#Los dos tienen un "otro yo" malvado (Mellow a Wollem y Dawn a Mad Dawn). *#Los dos son huerfanos. *#A sus padres los mataron unos bandidos. *#Los dos mataron al lider del grupo de bandidos que atacaron el lugar donde vivían y mataron a sus padres. *#No les gusta celebrar una fecha en concreto, porque en esa fecha mataron a sus padres (A Mellow no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños y a Dawn no le gusta celebrar el San Valentin). *#Los dos fueron encontrados en Happy Tree Town y llevados a un hospital por un personaje canon y los dos se hicieron amigo de este (Mellow: Lumpy, Dawn: Cuddles). *#Sus madres eran ardillas. *#Los dos tienen algún tipo de poder. *#Los dos tienen un episodio Ka-Pow! con temática similar. *#Los dos tienen alguna alergia (Mellow a las moras y Dawn a las plumas). *# A los dos no les gusta que les llamen de una manera determinada (A Mellow, Abuelo, y a Dawn, Enana). *# Los dos perdieron una extremidad y tienen que usar unas mecánicas (Mellow perdió las dos piernas y Dawn, el brazo izquierdo). *# Los dos tenían como padre a un demonio (Mellow a Wollem y Dawn a su padre (Quien es un Oni)) *# Los dos son demonios (Aunque Dawn solo sea medio Oni) *# Los dos saben tocar un instrumento. *Se sabe que tiene una moto, además de una apisonadora que llama "Road Roller" (pronunciado "Roda Rora"). *Tiene maneras muy extrañas para relajarse, como jugar horas al Tetris. * Sabe hablar en latín, como se ve en Morituri te Salutant. * En su casa tiene muchas armas, siendo estas: la katana de su padre (y otras espadas), la espada de Natalie (A partir de HTF3), un cuchillo de carnicero, varias armas de fuego y una lanza. * En Miracles of Luck y en A Day at the Beach lleva un collar, que en Happy New Year!! se descubre que era de su madre. * Se sabe que le gusta leer libros de misterio (Tiene una biblioteca entera llena de ese tipo de libros). * En un episodio se descubre que su apellido es "Tukusama", que significa "Guerrero". *En varios episodios ha demostrado tener una gran fuerza, consiguiendo levantar con suma facilidad a personajes como Lumpy. *Aparentemente, usar durante mucho tiempo sus habilidades psiquicas le produce mucho dolor. *Aunque su voz sea la más grave de todos los personajes femeninos, sus gritos son los más agudos. **Al tener la voz tan grave, Mole la suele confundir con un hombre. **Además, su voz es similar a la utaite 96neko. **En varios episodios se ha visto que posee una katana. **Además, es uno de los 5 personajes que tienen nacionalidad confirmada, siendo los otros Mellow, Wingles, Nutley y Fantasie. *Padece una leve "thalassophobia" (Miedo al mar y al oceano), ya que en A Day at the Beach se agobia al ver el mar de la playa donde estaban. **Curiosamente, su miedo al mar varía entre capítulos, teniendo solo un poco en algunos capítulos y mucho en otros. *En varios episodios se ha demostrado que tiene una obsesión hacia las sodas y la nata. **Además parece tambien tener una obsesión hacia los cosplays. *Parece gustarle el futbol, ya que en Miracles of Luck se le ve jugando a esto. *Parece gustarle las Creepypastas, sobretodo las de Pokemon (su juego favorito). *Según la jerga japonesa, es una "Yangire", ya que tiene una personalidad amable que cambia a una psicópata por culpa de un trauma. *Tiende a deprimirse con facilidad cuando intenta ayudar a alguien que está muy deprimido, como se ve en un episodio (sin nombre). *Es uno de los personajes que mueren en sus episodios debut. *Es uno de los personajes que usa ropa. *A pesar de ser una ardilla, sus orejas se asemejan a las de un gato, según ella es por tener un gato como antepasado. *Su cola es tan voluminosa que en ocasiones tiene varios objetos dentro de esta. *Su casa, aunque por fuera parece muy pequeña (parece una casa de árbol tipica), por dentro es muy espaciosa (ya que por dentro el espacio es el sextuple del tamaño exterior). *Cada vez que enloquece comienza a decir (en voz baja) "Kolkolkolkolkol", haciendo referencia al personaje de Hetalia "Rusia". *Su ratio de supervivencia es del 85,35%. **En la serie de TV es del 72,95 %. *Sus "técnicas" son una parodia al manga/anime Saint Seiya, además de que en bastantes de sus apariciones parodia este anime. *Su habilidad ocular es una parodia a la saga de canciones/novela/manga/anime "Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors". *Es uno de los personajes que tiene un episodio Ka-Pow! (Living Memories). Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Verdes Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Ardillas Categoría:DragónAcuario Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2 Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada